


Tumblr Jonrya Gifset Requests

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I do them by request, I don't think you need a tumblr to see it, Tumblr gifset, because I don't relieve have the initiative to do them myself ngl, either is fine, please go check it out if you have tumblr, the requests don't have to be romantic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Fake!Arya was really Arya and the most emotional moments are every glimpse Jon and Arya catch of one another + Jon riding towards Arya while she’s in danger. Requested by @pandachanda.





	

Request #1: "ooo could you make a gifset of Jon on horse, riding to Arya if he was ever trying to rescue her from Ramsay in the battle of the bastards?"

I altered your request a bit but I included what you wanted (:. It's with some fan casting too, it was a bit difficult for me in the moment to think of fitting maisie images

you can find it all in the below link. I don't know exactly how to upload images to the archive, but I did try.

http://wolfqueennthebastard.tumblr.com/post/151230947460/what-do-you-know-of-my-heart-priestess-what-do 

It seems AO3 is having an issue with uploading it with other works because it needs more words so I'm just going to babble over here. I JUST LOVE JONRYA LIKE OMG THEY ARE THE ULTIMATE OTP. TRUE NORTH'S IF YOU WILL. I'M ALSO REALLY BORED ITS 5:20 AM AND I HAVE NOT GONE TO SLEEP AT ALL. I THINK MY DOG HATES ME BECAUSE I KEPT HER UP TO MAKE THIS SET SO IM DOING EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO MAKE SURE IT CAN BE ENJOYED OR HATED BY ANYONE. GOODNIGHT.

ooh I'll also take a few requests here, if you'd like me to make something.


End file.
